


Clueing for Looks

by badapplegrell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, it's kinda bad, my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badapplegrell/pseuds/badapplegrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock reunites with a friend of his at a crime scene. Short and sweet but basically they're at the point in their acquaintanceship where they finish each other's sentences. Oh, and John's there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueing for Looks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago when I straight-up could not write xReaders to save my life.

The late-evening rain puddles splash underneath dress shoes promptly followed by another pair. Sherlock takes in the crime scene after ducking under the police tape. John trails indifferently behind the high-functioning sociopath. Sherlock strides boldly to the body but before he can, Lestrade steps in front of him.

“Nope! No need for you. We already got a consulting detective,” Lestrade chuckles with a shake of his head. For only a split second, Sherlock dons a face of confusion. As did John. John, being the supportive and proud boyfriend roommate, scoffs,“I bet the blundering dolt has not one clue about this case..!”

Lestrade steps aside,“See for yourself..!” He points at the consulting detective. Sherlock pushes Lestrade aside firmly. He says resolutely,“You, there. What do you think you’re doing? This is my case.” The consulting detective without turning around says grumpily,“I’m clueing for looks, dummy!” After being called such a childish name, the violinist frowns.

"Move over. Your help is not needed nor wanted," he nudges the person with his foot. She blows hair out of her face and returns,"What are you? Five?"

Before saying anything more, she turns to him and Sherlock sees the familiar face of his childhood friend, (Y/N) (L/N). John recognizes her fair features from the old pictures he once found while rummaging through books. Sherlock looks so happy with her in them.

“William..!” (Y/N) realizes sheepishly. And just like that, they drop their petty argument. She laughs and steps over equipment and markings to make her way to the lean detective. He looks her up and down with the smallest of smiles. (Y/N) says,“I would hug you properly but my hands are covered with blood and all that fun stuff.” 

John stands awkwardly behind. He has never seen Sherlock act this way before. He always sees Sherlock as anything but compassionate toward people.

(Y/N) leads him to the body. Sherlock follows and says,“Looks like you got a Vatican Cameo.” 

(Y/N) crouches down and giggles,“Oh, goodness, that was years ago. Let it go; it’s not funny.” Sherlock crouches as well and shrugs,“It was funny when you said it for the first time. It’s still funny 15 years later.” John frowns and thinks to himself,“I thought Vatican Cameos were our thing…”

“It’s a super easy case. A 7th grader with a San Franciscan education could have solved it. I solved it already.” Sherlock shifts his eyes around the body. He states after a minute,“So did I.” (Y/N) smiles but teases John,“Do you know who did it?” Sherlock observes the body once more.

“Are you saying you know the answer and seeing if I do? Or asking me who did it?” John inquires with the slightest of stutters.

“The former,” chuckles (Y/N). John sighs,“I don’t know who did it.” She flips over his left hand. There is a weird and hastily drawn diagram on it. She points to it,“You see this?” The blogger nods once.

She gestures to his clothes,“He’s a DNA scientist. Married to his work. After being stabbed and abandoned, he struggles to get a pen. He scribbles on his hand a pedigree of his family. This square has an ’M’ meaning me, most likely. After further examination and going upward his arm, here is another square. It has a ‘K’ for killer. If you follow the trail from this square to the other, you can infer…” (Y/N) lets Sherlock finish the statement.

“Cousin.” (Y/N) nods merrily,“Yep! They’re finding him right now.” A cop puts her hand over the mic of her walkie-talkie,“We got him.” (Y/N) nods appreciatively then turns to Sherlock,“Ta-dah!” John smiles at the two, shifting from foot to foot.

“Sherlock, look. Your friend’s grimacing. Oh, my. Sherlock, is your friend jealous?” Sherlock looks him up and down.

“Apparently so. John, this is (Y/N), my acquaintance.” John gives a curt nod and she holds out her bloody, dirtied hand for him to shake. Quickly, (Y/N) withdraws it,“Oops..! Don’t want you touching that. Pleased to meet you, Joan, was it?”  
“John,” he corrects curtly. (Y/N) smiles at him once more. She turns to Sherlock again and they bicker and converse the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-read the beginning note. And your feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
